<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look alike? No. Similar enough to get mixed up? Unfortunately, yes. by Hamiltalian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021526">Look alike? No. Similar enough to get mixed up? Unfortunately, yes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian'>Hamiltalian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for Putting Others First, spoilers for latest episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixing up your boyfriends is not something that the average person does. Deceit Sanders is not your average person, so this is something he's pretty used to, even if his boyfriends don't think they look alike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look alike? No. Similar enough to get mixed up? Unfortunately, yes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imagine losing one boyfriend and mistaking your other one for him. For Janus, this was too often of an occurrence. A large majority of the time, he was losing Logan and finding Virgil, seeing as Logan did have a tendency to silently walk away the second something caught his eye and this day was no different. Logan was supposed to meet him in front of the library almost twenty minutes ago, but he was nowhere to be found. If they were inside the library already and Logan was set loose amongst the books, Janus wouldn’t have been nearly as surprised, but it was pretty rare to just not show up. Not only that, but Logan wasn’t answering his phone, so all Janus could do was pace around the perimeter of the library and hope Logan and his weighted blanket would eventually come into view. How Logan had the strength to carry that thing around, Janus would never understand, but at least it made him easy to spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About the tenth time around, Janus gave up and walked into the lobby to wait, sighing as he spotted a large, galaxy print covered lump resting on one of the benches with a blue-ish head of hair poking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan!” he called out, half annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus huffed as he saw that Logan didn’t respond after a few seconds, assuming that he had his headphones on. It wasn’t particularly noisy, but the combination of the blanket and the headphones made him immune to anyone who’d try to talk to him. He walked a little faster towards him and moved to stand in his line of sight, cursing to himself as he realized that it was, in fact, not Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, I’m not interested, sorry,” Virgil groaned as Janus’s shadow covered his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head. “Virgil, it’s me. I lost Logan again, I just saw you with his blanket.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat up and stretched with a sigh. “Yeah, I saw him a while ago. I was texting him and I told him I was tired, so he asked me to meet him here. He gave me the blanket and said to tell you that he got a last minute text about a poster sale.” He checked the time. “That was, like, half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus groaned. “So, I just missed him... Alright, well, I’ll wait here with you, then.” He shrugged and sat down. “Are you going to stay here or do you want to come study with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will join you and fall asleep in the study room. I was up studying all night for my stupid chemistry test and it was way easier than the professor said it would be,” Virgil grumbled, shifting to lean against Janus’s side. “I want to at least get in a good nap before my next class, nobody’s coming near me in this blanket.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus chuckled and rested his hand on top of Virgil’s head. “They probably also think you’re Logan, you know he snaps at anyone who comes near him to ask about the blanket.” Logan wasn’t a particularly mean person, but he did reach a point where the questions about his blanket became repetitive and annoying, the annoying part usually being the trigger for him. “Especially since you two have matching headphones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we don’t, but it’s close enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I’m colorblind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged. “I guess you’re right, though. Everyone’s always saying how we look so much alike, which is weird because we don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, you look absolutely nothing alike,” Janus said in a heavily sarcastic tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes and debated whether or not he should get comfortable or not when the answer presented itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus!” Logan called out as he practically ran into the library, looking uncharacteristically dishevelled. His glasses and his headphones were in one of his hands, as they usually were when he was running anywhere, and his backpack was balancing in his elbow on the other arm, a rolled up poster in that hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus hopped up to help him, meeting him halfway. He took Logan’s newest addition to his poster collection and put it in his backpack, slinging it over his own shoulder as Logan situated the rest of his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know I’m late, but they had a random poster sale and I couldn’t resist, I saw a collection of constellation posters. I already have so many that I guess I lost track of time trying to figure out which one I should get..” Logan explained, taking back his backpack once his headphones and glasses were just right. “Did you find Virgil? I gave him my blanket so he could take a nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded. “Don’t worry, I found him and he told me. I thought he was you at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan furrowed his eyebrows and began walking over to said boyfriend with Janus. “Why do people always mistake us? I mean, I have glasses, he had intense eyeshadow. His hair is purple and mine is blue, though I suppose you don’t notice that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he clearly has a more rounded face than mine and longer bangs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That much is pretty obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People would notice so many more little details if they bothered looking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus chuckled and got back to Virgil, who was glaring at him for walking away from right beneath him. “I’m sorry, Logan was lost and I was glad to see him. You can take a nap while we’re studying, anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to sleep on top of your books.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes. “Come on, Virgil, Logan and I only have the study room for so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” Virgil grumbled, getting up and following them to the study room. Almost immediately, he began settling into a corner on a floor, using his own hoodie as a barrier between himself and the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make more sense for you to lay on my blanket instead, I wouldn’t mind,” Logan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged and curled up on his hoodie. “It’s your blanket, at least the hoodie is mine, plus it’ll be easier to wash later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.. You said you had class later, right? What time do you want us to wake you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil checked the time. “Maybe in an hour?.. That should give me enough time to run to class, then I’ll meet you guys at the apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I’ll help you relax and make sure you get enough sleep tonight, no argument allowed,” Janus stated. “If I’d known that you stayed up so late, I would’ve helped you figure out how to cut the day short to make up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hummed in thought, as if he had a choice. “Fine.. My nail polish is chipping anyways. As long as you don’t bodyslam me into bed, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only do that to Logan because he refuses to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not appreciated, but it can be necessary,” Logan admitted. “If you comply, he’ll be a lot nicer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Logan knows.” Virgil had taken his own steps to stop overworking himself as hard as he had in high school, but Logan hadn’t even thought about doing such a thing until Janus forcefully helped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil simply nodded and shut his eyes, letting himself finally fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After almost half an hour, Janus deemed it safe to speak quietly with Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always so cute when he sleeps..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, smiling fondly as he took a break from his work to glance over at Virgil. “He’s undeniably adorable, even if he doesn’t really like to hear it all the time.” From his boyfriends? Sure, Virgil could accept it once in a while. Anybody else got hissed at. And if they kept teasing him, Janus would get involved. So almost nobody would keep teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys are going to keep talking about me, don’t,” Virgil grumbled as he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We literally said two sentences,” Janus argued, laughing a bit. “We didn’t think you’d be awake until the alarm went off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could sense you talking about me, I guess.” Virgil shrugged and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always sleep well with us, we can be your bed for the rest of the time,” Logan suggested, already pulling the chair beside him out so that Virgil could lay across their laps and rest his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That literally sounds like the most uncomfortable position possible,” Virgil said, though that didn’t stop him from getting up and walking over, leaving his jacket and keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. “Janus, you mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, studying can wait anytime for you,” he said, scooting out a bit so Virgil could get comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sat in Logan’s lap before laying down with his head in Janus’s lap. “I was write, this is a terrible way to sleep.” He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep with his head hanging back over Janus’s legs, defying his own logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least we know he’s sleeping well like this,” Logan joked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him go to sleep that fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head and shifted so Virgil’s head wouldn’t be hanging down. “I think Virgil just wanted a reason to cuddle,” he joked back, though he was pretty sure that Virgil was just tired. “Remind me to stay up with him the next time he studies for a chemistry test.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he allowed to have late study nights, but if I even look at my laptop, you throw me into bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shrugged. “Because Virgil doesn’t make a habit out of it. Plus, I feel like seeing me stay awake with him will be more than enough motivation for him to actually sleep at a decent time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed, knowing that he couldn’t argue with that much. “That’s fair...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded and took a break from his own studying to admire Virgil, lightly toying with his hair. It felt too cheesy to say out loud, but he was pretty sure he knew why Virgil was falling asleep so easily in their laps. Simply put, Virgil was an anxious guy. Sure, he had a tough exterior, but there were a lot of nerves behind it and the only time Janus saw them ease up was around the two of them. Virgil knew he was safe and that he was loved. The only reason he felt so confident about thinking that was because he and Logan felt the same way. Nobody could make them feel that same way and there was no way it would be complete if they weren’t all there to protect each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>